Angel Beats!
by Ruko-Sempai
Summary: The Angel Beats! Game is the most advanced system known. When Meeth, an Angel Beats! Player is asked to represent ShinRa in the game, she accepts and, along with her partner-in-crime, she's thrown into the world of strong allies and bitter rivals. However, her choice has a price. Few people get into ShinRa and get out. How can she compete in the Games when her life is on the line?
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello all! I know I have another story going smoothly, but this one's been on my mind for a while now. I hope this one's as successfull as my other story, **_**Rainbow Girl**_**!**_

_**Note: I don't own Final Fantasy 7 or it's characters. Just my OCs.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

Chapter 1: Angel Beats!

_Complete darkness._

_Even in the dark, everything was crystal clear. She could feel the sub-zero temperture around her, frigid and sharp. The feel of the cool tile floor beneath her bare feet. White, dim light radiated from the floor, barely lighting the darkness. Her breath was visible, misting quickly before dissapearing. Her entire body was on alert._

_And then there was sound. The sound repeated, vibrating in her ears. Light surounded her, and her body moved on it's own. The beat coursed through her viens, the rhythm spreading throughout her body like wildfire. She was aware of other people in the room, their cheers and screams sounding faintly in her ears._

_However, the people were just smears of colors against the backround as she moved, her body responding gracefully across the floor._

_This moment, all she could coprehend was the music blaring in her head._

* * *

"Meeth? Meeeeeeth? C'mon, sleepy head! Wakey wakey!"

Meeth groaned and lifted her head. She glared at the aburn haired boy in front of her. "Jaq, I was asleep!" Jaq poked her in the head. "That's the point! You fell asleep in class again. Luckily, the teacher isn't here right now." Meeth sighed and rubbed her eyes. Jaq looked at her worriedly, "The Game has really worn you out, huh?" The Angel Beats! Game was a rhythm compitition. Angel Beats! Players, like Meeth, had to dance their way across the Score Board, preforming the right flips and turns to get to the next rank. Meeth was currently an A Rank Player, so her songs were faster paced and more difficult. If you couldn't finish the song, meaning you ran out of Health Points, or you get a low Score, you got bumped all the way down to a F Rank. Meeth sighed again and said, "No, I've just been a little stressed." Jaq grabbed her arm and picked her up, swinging her legs under his arm. Meeth yelped and glared at him. "Jaq! What are you doing?!"

"Your too skinny! I can pick you up and I'm not even that strong!"

Meeth struggled out of his grip and straitened out her school uniform. "Jaq, your a Angel Beats! Player too, and your as skinny as I am!" True, Meeth was a skinnier than most, but then again, most Angel Beats! Players were. With all the moving around they do, it was normal to look a little underweight.

Suddenly the door opened, and the teacher came in, along with two men. One man had bright red hair, and the other had black hair in a pony tail. Both wore navy suits. Meeth felt Jaq step closer to her, his side touching hers. The teacher, Mrs. Crare, looked at the them. "Meeth, these men," She guestured to the men, "need to speak with you." Meeth nodded and walked across the room, ignoring the stares of her classmates. She heard Jaq walking behind her. The man with black hair said, "Only the girl." Jaq put his arm around her shoulder, "She's my girlfriend. Anything that you say to her, you say to me."

* * *

To be honest, Jaq felt bad for using that tactic. If anyone else had asked to speak with Meeth, he wouldn't have made a fuss. But these guys looked dangerous, and there was no way he was going to let Meeth speak with them alone. Jaq glanced over at his girlfriend as they walked down the hallway of their school, being led by the two men. Meeth's face was tilted down, her long bangs covering her face. Meeth had long blonde hair and green eyes. He squeezed her hand and she looked up at him. He nodded once, reasuring her. She smiled slightly and nodded back.

She trusted him. She had put her faith in his hands, like always. But honestly, Jaq wasn't sure what would happen.

* * *

The two students sat next to each other in the principle's office. The two men, who had introduced themselves as the Turks Reno and Tseng, had stepped into the hallway to talk for a moment. Meeth could feel Jaq next to her, tense and on high alert. When he took a switch blade from his pocket, Meeth looked up at him, wide-eyed. Jaq motioned for her to be quiet. If things came to it, he'd have no choise but to act in defence. Turks were serious buisness.

The two Turks returned. Jaq quickly hid the switch blade. Tseng stood infront of them, holding a file. He took a card from the file and handed it over to Meeth. She stared at it. Looking up at him, she said, "How did you get this?" It was her Angel Beats! Player ID. Tseng leaned against the edge of the desk. "The president of the ShinRa Electric Power Company would like you to represent the company in the Angel Beats! Game." Meeth was speechless. Finally, she spoke. "M-me? Why?"

"Your an A Rank Player, one of the best there is."

Meeth stood up, "Yeah, but I made that Rank only last week!" Jaq narrowed his eyes. "What's ShinRa want?" They all looked at him. "It's clear that ShinRa wants something in return. ShinRa has never shown an interest in the Games. Why would he want to show up now?" Tseng crossed his arms. "That's not for you to know." Jaq stood up, his arm around Meeth's shoulder protectively. Meeth thought a moment. She looked up at Tseng. "How do I benefit?"

"Housing, food, and a space to train will be provided for you if you accept."

Meeth nodded. "I'll do it," She glanced at Jaq, "Only if Jaq represents with me."

* * *

"_Oh Wow!_"

Meeth gaped at the small apartment she would be sharing with Jaq. "It's soooo amazing!" Jaq stepped in behind her. He didn't see what was 'soooo amazing!'. It was small, two bedrooms, one bathroom and a tiny kitchenette. The walls were white, so was the small sofa, bookcase, and lamp. "I don't see it." He said, setting the two suitcases that held their things. Meeth turned to him, "It's a little bland, but we can paint!" She ran into the living room. "Oh, and we can put our pictures over here! And we can put all our books in the bookcase! And-"

As Meeth rambled on exictedly, Jaq stood in the doorway, watching her. She seemed so happy. Meeth ran over to him and hugged him. "Can you believe it? We finally get our own place! Even if it's inside ShinRa, it's still ours!" Jaq patted her head and picked up the suitcases. "Yep! Now, I dunno about you, but I'm starved!"

* * *

(Next Day)

Zack Fair was walking down to the Briefing Room to meet with Angeal when a another SOLDIER stopped him. "Hey, Zack, have you heard of the Angel Beats! Game?" Zack tilted his head, "Yeah, I think so." The SOLDIER grinned, "Well, there's two Players here to represent ShinRa. I heard one of 'em's a real cutie!" Zack laughed, "What happened to that secretary? She's not cute anymore?"

"She is, but not compared to that Player girl!"

Zack grinned, "I'll have to check her out later then."

* * *

Meeth was in the Training Room with Jaq. President ShinRa wanted to watched her and Jaq preform like they would in the Games. She was wearing her Angel Beats! clothes. She wore a light green tube top and baggy cargo pants. Tight light green detached sleeves covered her arms. Her blonde hair was down, reaching her waist. She had pick out a song at random. Jaq wore a black vest and baggy shorts, a black band around his left arm. They would be preforming a duet. Taking a breath, she waited to hear the music.

_..We're hand in hand, chest to chest_

_And now we're face to face..._

When the beat started, her body reacted on its own. Jaq moved in time with her. Their bare feet dashed across the cool floor, not a step out of place.

_...I wanna take you away,_

_Let's escape into the music,_

_DJ let it play..._

* * *

When they were done, Jaq sat on the floor of the Training Room, panting. He was only a B Rank, and wasn't used to moving that quickly like Meeth was. The girl, however was jumping up and down next to him, stretching her arms and legs. "Wow! That was great, huh, Jaq? Man, what a refresher! Haven't done that song in a while!"

The doors to the Training Room opened and Tseng walked in with a young man with blonde hair and blue eyes. The man spoke, "My father is satisfied withyour preformance. However, I would like to see you preform separately." Meeth nodded. Looking down at Jaq, she said, "I'll go first, since I'm already wired up. You can rest."

When the others left, she stretched her arms.

"It's play time now!"

* * *

_**Please Review! Thank You for Reading!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the next chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 2: Zack

Everything was going smoothly. Meeth was used to fast paced songs. However, while she was flexible and fast, she wasn't very strong.

Meeth spun around and preformed a hand stand, but miscalucated her weight and her hand slipped out from under her. The teen fell to the ground. Groaning, she sat up. She had landed on her right ankle, and it began to hurt. Jaq ran over to her, "Meeth? Are you okay?" He gently took her ankle and slowly turned it, checking for injury. "You've just twisted it. It should be fine, but you need to rest." Meeth frowned. If she had fallen in the actual Games, it would've been a Absolute Death, and she would have been bumped down.

The doors to the training room opened, and the man-who Meeth had figured out was Rufus ShinRa-walked in. "Is there a problem?" Meeth couldn't read the look on his face. "I messed up," She said, "Will this effect the deal we made?" Rufus chuckled, "Of course not. Just make it doesn't happen again." Meeth nodded and stood up, struggling a little. Jaq looked at her, "Go ahead and go home. I have a few questions for Mr. ShinRa." Meeth hugged him and limped out of the training room.

* * *

Meeht sighed and lean up against the wall. She had gotten half-way to the apartment when she realized that she didn't have a spare key yet. That and her ankle was _killing_ her. Meeth face palmed. She should've ask Jaq for the key.

"Hey, is something wrong?"

Meeth looked up. A boy, around her age, with black spikey hair and strange mako eyes was staring at her. Trying not to stare at the attractive boy,Meeth shook her head. "Oh, no, everything is fine. Thank you for asking." The boy continued to stare at her. Meeth looked at him, "Can I help you?"

"Sorry, you just...what with the clothes?"

"Oh, I'm the one of the representatives for the Angel Beats! Games."

The boy nodded and held out his hand, "That explains it. Oh yeah, by the way, I'm Zack!" Meeth smiled and shook his hand. "I'm Meeth!" Zack grinned. "Meeth, huh? Cool name." He guestured to her foot. "Need some help?" Meeth laughed sheepishly. "I kinda twisted my ankle earlier. I was heading for my apartment, but I don't have a spare key." Zack tilted his head. "Hmm, I think we can ask at the desk in the lobby where you can get a spare."

Meeth smiled, "Oh, it's okay! I can just pick the lock."

"You pick locks?"

"Yep! I may not be very strong, but I can pick any kind of lock!"

Zack scratched the back of his head. "That's concerning..." Meeth giggled, "You know it!"

"So," Zack said, "do you need any help getting home? You live in the building, right?" Meeth shook her head, "I live on this floor, so I can get home on my own. Thanks, though." She limped her way down the hall, wincing with every step. Suddenly, Zack was beside her, "Yeah, you need help." He slung one of her arms over her shoulder and wrapped his arm around her waist.

* * *

(Meeth and Jaq's apartment)

Meeth opened the door. Picking the lock was easier than she had thought. As Meeth limped into the livingroom, she looked over at Zack. "You can come in if you want." Zack nodded and walked in.

"Let me go get changed." And with that, Meeth liped down the short hallway and into a room.

* * *

Zack stratched his arms. That guy had been right, she _was_ cute. Glancing over at the bookself, he saw a picture of Meeth standing next to a guy who had his arm around her shoulders. Hearing Meeth walk into the room, Zack looked up at her. She wore a tank top and sleepy pants. "Is this your brother?" He asked, guesturing to the picture. Meeth laughed and shook her head. "Oh, no, that's Jaq, my boyfriend." Zack fought back a tiny pang of disapointment. Of course a cute girl like her would have a boyfriend.

"Really? How long have you guys been?"

"Almost a year."

Zack glanced around the room again, "Does he live here with you?" Meeth nodded. "Yep. He's the other Angel Beats! Player."

"And he won't be mad if I'm here, right?" Zack didn't want to cause any trouble. Meeth thought a moment. "Hmm...I'm not sure. Only one way to find out, right?" She took a cell phone out of her pocket and dialed a number.

* * *

"_Hello?"_

"Hey, Jaq?"

_"Yeah, Meeth? Is something wrong?"_

"This guy named Zack helped me home, and he was wondering if you'd be mad to see him in our apartment. Would you?"

_"...Tell him that if he touches you, I'll find him."_

"Okay. Are you on your way home?"

_"Yeah. I'll be there in a second."_

"Okay, love ya!"

Meeth hung up and looked at Zack. "Jaq said that you touch me, he'll find you." Zack held up his hands, "No problem." Meeth laughed and walked into the kitchen. "Are you hungry?" Zack wasted no time in amking his way to the kitchen. "I'm starving! I woke up late this morning so I had to skip breakfast." Meeth turned to him and smiled, "Well, if you ever need a quick bite in the morning, just come on in! I'm up early and don't have anything to do exept train, and I do that here anyway, so I'd be happy to make something!"

"Well, then, you've got yourself a deal!"

The door opened. "Meeth? I'm home!" Meeth turned and ran to the door. "Jaq!" Jaq looked at her, surprise written all over his face as she hugged him tightly. "How'd it go?" Jaq smiled and patted her head, "Great. I didn't mess up once." Meeth smiled and grabbed his hand, pulling him to the kitchen. "I want you to meet Zack!"

In the kitchen, Jaq and Zack were having a showdown. Meeth glanced at Jaq, and saw a hint of doubt. Zack must have seen it too, because he said, "I think your girlfriend needs help with her ankle." Jaq seemed to relax a bit, knowing that Zack knew his place, nut remained tense untill Zack left. When he did, Jaq turned to Meeth and placed his switch blade in her hand. Meeth looked up at him confused. "Just in case, you need it." Jaq said, sitting down at the table.

"..Why would I need it?" Meeth asked slowly.

"Because," Jaq said, looking up at her, "we both know that ShinRa can't be trusted. If something happens while I'm not here and you are, I want to make sure you can take care of yourself." Meeth thought a moment and smiled. "Don't worry, Jaq! I'll be extra careful!" Jaq sighed and stood. He ruffled Meeth's hair. "You're such a kid."

"Huh?! No I'm not!"

"Yeah, you are."

"If I'm a kid, that make you a pedophile."

"I'm not pedophile because I'm only a year older than you, so we're both kids," Jaq smiled and walked down the hallway to his room, "I'm going to take a nap. Wake me in an hour?"

"Okay!"

* * *

**Please Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! Many thanks to my reviewers! You're so sweet! Also, I've deceided that Meeth's main theme is called 'Owari no Sekai Kara (Love Song)' by Flaming June. Her english theme is 'Alive' by Becca, but I think her japanesse theme fits her (especaily in later chapters). I acually cried when I saw the Video and read the lyrics. Jaq's english theme is 'Five Becomes Four' by Yellowcard. Anyway, enjoy! **

* * *

Chapter 3: Little Moments of Love.

Jaq yawned and got up from his bed. He wasn't sure how long he had been asleep, but he heard Meeth in the kitchen. Rubbing his eyes, he glanced at a picture that was on the small table next to his bed. A picture of Meeth and himself, back when they were kids.

Jaq turned away and ramsacked the drawers across the room, looking for something to wear. Finally, he found some jeans and a t-shirt. He stretched his arms above his head. Jaq walked out of his room and down the hallway. As he suspected, Meeth was in the kitchen, humming as she cooked breakfast. She wore a simple tank top and short shorts. Jaq smiled and walked up quietly behind her. Wrapping his arms around her waist from behind, he rested his head on her the top of hers, "G'morning..." Meeth laughed and said, "Good morning! How did you sleep?"

"Okay, I guess. What happened to waking me up in an hour?"

"I tried! I even hit you with a pillow, but you were out like a light."

"Oh."

"Yep. Oh, hey, we might have a guest this morning."

"Really, who?"

"Remember Zack?"

* * *

"I don't know..."

"Oh, come on, Cloud! She won't bite!"

"...You know how I am with girls..."

"You'll be fine, trust me!"

Cloud sighed as he let his best friend drag him down the hall. Zack had burst into his room last night, going on and on about a girl he met. Zack was currently taking him to meet her. "Oh," Zack said, glancing behind at Cloud, "she has a boyfriend, so don't hit on her or anything." Cloud's face turned red. "Z-Zack!" Zack laughed, "Calm down, I'm just joking!"

"We're here!"

Cloud looked at the grey door as Zack proceeded to bang on the door repeatedly. Finally, it opened, revealing a teenaged boy, about their age, with aburn hair and sharp blue eyes. "Hey, Jaq," Zack said grinning. Jaq sighed and open his mouth to say something, but a girl's voice interupted him from behind. "Is it Zack? Let him in!" Jaq shrugged and stepped to the side. Zack grabbed Cloud's arm and walked in.

A girl walked in from the kitchen, and Cloud blushed furiously.

* * *

Meeth smiled at Zack. "Hey, Zack. Did you come for breakfast?"

Zack grinned, "Actually, I need Jaq for a second." Jaq looked over at him with disbelief. "What?" Zack ignored his comment and continued, "I hope you don't mind keeping my friend Cloud company?" Meeth nodded, "Oh, no problem! He can help me unpack a little."

Jaq told Zack to hold on and took Meeth into the kitchen. "Do you have my switch blade?" He wispered to her. Meeth nodded and pulled it out of her pocket. Jaq hugged her, "Don't hesitate to use it if you need to." Meeth frowned. "Jaq, I'll hold on to it, but I don't think I'll need it. I trust Zack."

"Yeah, but I don't."

"If Zack was going to hurt me, wouldn't he have already done it?"

Meeth had a point. Jaq sighed and said, "Still. Just in case." Meeth smiled. "Don't worry, Jaq. I'll be fine."

Once Jaq and Zack were gone, Meeth turned to Cloud, "Are you hungry?" Cloud shook his head, staring at the floor. Meeth frowned and leaned towards him. "Hey, are you okay? Your face is red." She gasped. "You don't have a fever, do you?!" Cloud jumped slightly, "N-no, I j-just...Um, y-you needed help w-with some-boxes?"

Meeth nodded and turned to the boxes in the corner or the living room. She frowned and said, "Dang, I forgot the box cutter." Cloud looked up. "I have one in my room. It's just down the hall, I could go get it if you want." Meeth smiled, "Could you? If it's not a bother, or anyhthing." Cloud swallowed and replied, "N-no, no trouble."

And with that, he was quickly out the door.

Meeth hummed as she waited. Two minutes after Cloud left, a knock sounded on the door. Meeth walked to the door and spoke, "Who is it?" A gruff voice anwsered. "Open the door!" Meeth tensed and took a step back. That voice wasn't familiar. The voice sounded again, "I said open up!" A loud bang rattled the door slightly. Meeth yelped and took a step back. The door rattled untill it was kicked in. Meeth, stunned by the action, screamed and stumbled backwards.

* * *

**This is a filler chapter, so I'm sorry if it's short. The chapters should get longer. I'm also sorry for such a late update. I was updating Rainbow Girl, and the latest chapter was giving me problems. Anyway, please review!**


End file.
